Private and government entities may, from time to time, desire to limit or otherwise control access, by specific individuals, to certain facilities or geographical areas. One means for controlling access begins with identifying individuals whose access is to be limited, and then issuing these individuals some form of entry device, where such a device may include a hard copy (i.e., paper) pass, a key, or a magnetic card, for example. Such entry devices may include an expiration mechanism (e.g., on a paper pass, simply a stated expiration date). Some of these devices may provide a signal when the individual (or at least the entry device) has left the facility or geographical area under access control (for example, a magnetic card reader can read an entry and an exit of a magnetic card, and such entry and exit may be recorded). However, these entry devices have serious drawbacks, not the least of which includes the possibility of obtaining fraudulent devices.
A specific example of using entry devices to control access to geographical areas is the US-VISIT program, operated by the U.S. Department of Homeland Security (DHS), in cooperation with other Federal agencies. The US-VISIT program operates as a means for enhancing security and safety of U.S. citizens by controlling the entry and exit of certain individuals into and out of the United States. The US-VISIT currently applies to all international visitors (with limited exemptions) entering the United States. One aspect of US-VISIT is the use of biometric data as part of the entry procedures for international visitors holding a non-U.S. passport or visa. The US-VISIT program provides visa-issuing posts and ports of entry with the biometric technology that enables the U.S. government to establish and verify an individual's identity when visiting the United States. In many cases, this process begins overseas at a U.S. visa issuing post, where the individual's biometrics—digital fingerprints and a photograph—are collected and checked against a watch list of known criminals and suspected terrorists. When the individual arrives at a U.S. port of entry (POE), a U.S. Customs and Border Protection officer will scan up to ten fingerprints from the international visitor and take the visitor's photograph with a digital camera. These data are collected so that DHS can verify that the individual at the U.S. POE is the same individual who received the visa.
During the pre-entry process, and upon arrival at the Untied States, biometric data are collected because, unlike names and dates of birth, which can be changed, biometrics are unique and virtually impossible to forge. Collecting biometrics helps the U.S. government prevent individuals from using fraudulent documents to enter the United States illegally.
However, the US-VISIT program does not have an automated, easy to use, yet reliable means for determining when an international visitor has exited the United States. Currently, international visitors are required to complete a DHS Form I-94 (Arrival-Departure Record) to complete the U.S. entry-exit process. Using biometric data to confirm U.S.-exits of an international visitor will further enhance U.S. safety and security.